Happy Birthday Ichigo ,Kim,
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: KIM'S FIC, NOT MINE! It's Ichigo's birthday and Grimmjow has a big surprise for him. AU Yaoi


**Hello kitties! I have a oneshot for you all!**

Grimmjow just put the finishing touches on the cake when the front door opened. He quickly put the cake in the fridge and went into the living room. His boyfriend of five years was standing by the door, taking his shoes off and undoing his tie. Grimmjow walked up to him and ran a hand through soft orange spikes, massaging his scalp. Ichigo smiled "What are you doing Grimmjow?" Grimmjow smirked and pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. "Nothin'." Ichigo hugged back tightly.

"How was work?"

"Sucked ass. There were four car crashes today and we were immediately shoved from one surgery to the next. I never want to look at blood or a scalpel again for a long time." Grimmjow kissed the top of Ichigo's head and whispered into his hair "I think I might have something to help you get your mind off of it." Ichigo leaned back and looked at him with a lustful gaze and had a lecherous grin on his face. "Like what?" he said suggestively.

Grimmjow pulled on Ichigo's hand and led him to the kitchen. When Ichigo stepped inside he looked at Grimmjow with an adorable confused face as Grimmjow dimmed the lights, put tall skinny candles in the candle holders on the kitchen table and lit them, and opened the stove and brought out two plates with Ichigo's favorite foods on them and set them on the table.

"What is all this?" Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and pulled him into a slow deep kiss. Tongues twining lazily as Grimmjow set his hands on Ichigo's waist and Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow pulled back just enough to whisper "Happy birthday Ichi." against the berry's lips. Ichigo's eyes widened and his right arm slid down just enough to allow his hand to cup the back of Grimmjow's neck and his left arm slid down and his hand fisted in Grimmjow's shirt. Ichigo brought Grimmjow down for another searing kiss, this one filled with much more passion.

Ichigo pulled back from the kiss with a silly, loving, smile on his face. "Thank you." Grimmjow smiled back. "Anything for the man I love." Ichigo blushed and sat down at the table. It always made his heart do cartwheels when Grimmjow said things like that. Grimmjow sat down at the opposite end of the table.

After dinner was done and Grimmjow finished the dishes, something Grimmjow never did, he walked over to Ichigo and kissed him again. Ichigo's hands quickly plunged into Grimmjow's hair and angled his head, asserting dominance over the kiss. Grimmjow just let him go along with it.

They stopped to catch their breath and Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Would you like your birthday present?" Ichigo looked up at him and he had this excited smile on his face that was only rivaled by the excitement in his eyes and he nodded.

Grimmjow went to grab the cake from the fridge and kept his back to Ichigo, that way he wouldn't see it, as he set it on the table. He quickly turned back around to Ichigo so he wouldn't see it while he was turning.

Ichigo pouted and Grimmjow laughed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two folded pieces of paper. He handed them to Ichigo. His brow scrunched together as he looked them over. "Plane tickets to Sweden for next week? What's this for?"

"Well, I did some research and I found that, in Sweden, it's legal."

"What is?" Grimmjow laughed softly and kneeled down to his left knee, revealing the cake. Ichigo's heart felt like it would explode when he saw what was on the cake. There, written on top of the circular cake was the words "Marry me" written in navy blue frosting. He looked at Grimmjow to see the man holding a small velvet box that held a silver band in it.

"I…you…" Grimmjow's eyebrows raised and his smile faltered a little. "Y-yes, I'll marry you Grimmjow." Grimmjow's smile returned ten times as strong as he gently grabbed Ichigo's left hand and slipped the band onto his ring finger. He lifted himself up and caressed Ichigo's face in his hands and slowly pressed his lips to Ichigo's. He felt some moisture on his right hand and he pulled back to see Ichigo crying but he had this smile on his face that threatened to slice his face in half.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down and kissed his lips softly. Mouths parted slightly and tongues only touched with tips. Grimmjow's hands moved from Ichigo's face and buried themselves in his hair. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist and pulled him close. Grimmjow deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and drawing mewls and whimpers from the smaller man.

Ichigo pulled back and buried his face into the part where Grimmjow's neck met his shoulder. "I love you Grimmjow." Grimmjow smiled and rubbed the left side of his face into Ichigo's hair.

"I love you too Ichigo."

**Aww… they so cute : )! I just randomly came up with the idea for this oneshot on a plane. I hope you like it!**


End file.
